


explore the universe

by TheLunarWitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Outer Space, Short One Shot, Travel, nebula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunarWitch/pseuds/TheLunarWitch
Summary: outer space really isn't what she thought it would be. no, what she expected was far from the real thing.it was far more beautiful in person.[oneshot]





	explore the universe

Outer Space really isn't what she thought it would be. No, what she expected was far from the real thing.

 

It was far more beautiful in person.

 

Stars twinkled in the neverending dark space and she could see hundreds of galaxies in front of her.

 

Light blue hair streaked with purple and pink floated like a halo around her head, violet eyes flicked from one area to another as her pale hands tightened around the furred back of her companion, a large winged cat who's coat mimicked the colours and shine of a nebula or galaxy.

 

She wore a white spandex-like suit trimmed with light purple on her sides, a similar white long coat with gold clasps was on her shoulders, light grey utility belt, and white heeled boots and gloves trimmed with a pink/purple colour while her companion wore a white collar with blue trimmings on it and a gold pendant in the shape of a cresent moon.

 

The cat-like being was just as starstruck as her human-like companion, even though they were a space faring race they had never seen space in all it's glory, seeing as the girl was just 20 years old and the winged cat being 5. 

 

"Ourá, this is beautiful" the girl breathed, still awestruck by the sight before her.

 

The cat-being - Ourá - nodded at this "It truly is, Astéri' Ourá said, gliding through the star-filled space.

 

"We should explore the rest of the cosmos" Astéri replied, leaning down on her companion's back.

Ourá nodded, agreeing with Astéri and began to pump their wings faster.

 

* * *

 

 

Flying in space was different than flying in their home planet, it was like gliding through water in space, no gravity to pull them down so they were free to do anything they pleased.

 

Ourá was flying in near light-speed that should've been impossible for others, twisting and rolling through outer space as Astéri whooped and cheered on their back.

 

After what felt like hours, there was a flash of light in the corner of Astéri's eye, she turned her head towards it. "What is it?" Ourá asked, inclining their head to where Astéri was looking at.

 

In the distance, there was what could only be described as a spiral around with rings surrounding it, it was blue and peach in colour with the center of the spiral being a dark blue.

 

"Let's go there, Ourá" Astéri said, tugging lightly on their fur.

 

"I was planning to anyway" Ourá replied, tilting their wings to the right and started to fly faster to reach the thing.

 

Soon, they were near it and it was beautiful up close, "Cat's Eye Nebula" Astéri whispered, looking at the planetary nebula.

 

"There's so much out here Ourá"

 

"I know, and i want to explore as much as possible before i die"

 

The two friends passed by the nebula, before a bright galaxy caught their eye. 

 

"Should we go there?" Astéri asked though she knew the answer already.

 

"Of course, i've always wanted to visit the Andromeda Galaxy" Ourá answered.

 

"Then we should prepare for a long journey, Ourá" Astéri was already planning out the journey, they only seriously needed starlight to survive so it'll be much easier to travel through the stars together.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is quite literally my first story i've ever written, and the first time i have ever posted something online--
> 
> this may be pretty bad but atleast i tried right? if there were any mistakes feel free tell me so i can write better, but be nice about it please
> 
> this is pretty long so i'm sorry! i have a habit to ramble about things
> 
> if you read this and liked it then thank you!!


End file.
